Tout ça à cause d'un surligneur
by Vacarmes
Summary: Surligner, nom de dieu, pensa Thomas, pas agiter en faisant des vas et vient obscènes.


**Mot de l'auteur :** _Bon, c'est encore moi avec encore un_ _ **Newtmas**_ _. J'sais je suis chiante, mais puunaise,_ _ **je les ship**_ _tellement ces deux-là, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Ouuui, Ilé-chan, je les mets sûr un trône avec Percy,_ _ **évidemment**_ _! Voilà, c'est dit, ahaaa ! Sinon, ne m'en voulez pas pitié : cette idée est une des plus folles que j'ai eu et c'est à cause de Justine - c'est toujours à cause d'elle de toute façon. Du coup, cet os est_ _ **dédicacé à Justine et à Ilé**_ _\- parce que dès que ça chauffe un peu, ça lui est dédicacé et elle s'en plaint pas ! Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclamer :** _James est un ingrat, il a encore refusé de me les céder, ça commence à bien faire._

.x.

Thomas serra le poing sur la table et momentanément, il ferma les yeux. Bon sang. Ils étaient en cours de français, à quarante minutes de la fin du cours, à lire ces foutus poèmes et, il fallait simplement surligner certains passages. _Surligner, nom de dieu,_ pensa Thomas, _pas agiter en faisant des vas et vient._

Alors, quelqu'un aurait-il l'amabilité et la gentillesse d'attraper le foutu bras à Newt et lui dire d'arrêter de secouer son foutu surligneur ? Non, parce que Thomas commençait sérieusement à perdre pieds, là. Il était en sueur, et il évitait de laisser traîner son regard sur Newt, en vain malheureusement.

\- Aaah, lâcha Thomas en tournant sa tête vers Minho.

\- Tom ? demanda son ami, qui visiblement s'inquiétait pour lui.

\- Newt, marmonna le brun, arrête le bras à Newt, bordel.

Minho, en ami parfait et compréhensif, tourna sa tête en direction de Newt – leur délégué, accessoirement – et c'est là, qu'il comprit toute l'ampleur de la chose. De toute façon, Minho avait toujours su qu'il y avait un petit truc entre ces deux-là. C'était voyant et ça lui sautait littéralement aux yeux, limite ça le brusquait, ça le secouait dans tous les sens. Alors, l'asiatique resterait l'asiatique et l'ami parfait.

\- Newt, tu fais quoi là ?

Ledit Newt, stoppa son action et – Thomas soupira grotesquement, remerciant silencieusement Minho, pour son intervention – se retourna, un air désespéré collé au visage, vers Minho. Il secoua sa tête de droite à gauche, ces mèches blondes dégageant ces yeux firent papillonner les yeux de Thomas et accélérer sa respiration, déjà bien laborieuse.

\- Mon surligneur est en train de me lâcher, se justifia le blondinet.

\- J'avais cru remarquer ça. T'as qu'à y aller plus franchement, conseilla Minho tout sourire.

Thomas qualifia le sourire de Minho comme fourbe à cet instant, mais Newt trop concentré à dévisager son fluo orange, ne le remarqua pas.

\- Il met arrivé la même chose, la dernière fois et, je l'ai secoué plus franchement, plus fort et hop, il s'est remis à fonctionner comme sur des roulettes, tocard !

Newt haussa les épaules, peu convaincu.

\- Hum, merci mec.

Et, la seule chose cohérente à laquelle put penser à cet instant Thomas avant que le blond ne reprenne son manège fut « Meurt, Minho. Meurt dans d'horribles et d'atroces souffrances et avec lenteur. »

Mais, Newt nullement conscient de l'effet qu'il faisait sur son « ami » derrière lui, était déjà repartie, quand Thomas commença à s'imaginer la mort de Minho. Il raffermit sa poigne sur le stabilo, fronça ces sourcils et agita plus fort et plus rapidement, le surligneur qui jusque-là refusait obstinément de se remettre en marche – au plus grand damne de Thomas.

La goûte de trop pour Thomas, fût le petit pincement de lèvre qu'eut Newt, et tout son corps se tendit. Tremblant comme une feuille et blanc comme un linge, il leva la main pour interpellé son professeur. C'était trop pour lui.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Oui, Thomas ?

\- Est-ce que je peux aller à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plaît. J'me sens vraiment pas bien, souffla-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, vous êtes pâle. Newton, accompagnez-le.

Le brun blanchît un peu plus et Minho lui tapa affectueusement l'épaule en signe d'encouragement, où se cachait, encore une fois, un sourire fourbe et provocateur. Thomas n'entendit que vaguement le « Amuse-toi bien, Tom ! » de Gally, avant de passer la porte, Newt sur ces talons.

Peut-être qu'en faîte, l'infirmerie n'était pas une si bonne idée que cela.

XXX

Thomas et Newt étaient désormais assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre en face de l'infirmerie, et le brun qui pourtant n'était pas malade du tout, ne cessait de trembler. Il n'avait pas froid, oh ça non, mais il ne saurait pas dire ni décrire pourquoi il était dans cet état-là. D'ailleurs, il avait été totalement incapable d'aligné une phrase digne de ce nom, quand Newt l'avait aidé à aller à l'infirmerie.

Il se souvenait très bien du « T'es sûr que ça va, Tommy ? » de la part du blond, quand il c'était accidentellement mangé la porte des escaliers et lui, bêtement il avait simplement hoché la tête en ce massant le front. Ensuite, Newt avait enchaîné avec « T'as mangé ce matin ? T'es comme ça depuis quand ? » Où là, Thomas avait bougé sa tête de droite à gauche, avant d'hausser les épaules. Depuis que je t'ai vu avec ton surligneur, avait-il pensé sur le coup. Et puis, il aurait bien voulu lui parlé à Newt, lui répondre vraiment, mais c'est mots s'étranglaient dans sa gorge.

Bon, maintenant que Thomas y repensait, il était réellement passé pour un idiot manchot auprès de son ami, mais vraiment. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de ce surligneur : si monsieur c'était donné la peine de fonctionner correctement, peut-être que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Ouais, juste « peut-être » parce que le brun se considérait comme une des personnes les plus malchanceuse de la planète.

\- Bon !

Thomas sursauta. Il avait momentanément oublié la présence du blond à ces côtés.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu m'agaces à trembler comme ça et cette stupide infirmière m'agace encore plus de ne pas être là et de ne pas faire son boulot.

\- C'est pas comme-ci je pouvais m'en empêcher, tocard.

Newt ignora royalement son commentaire d'un geste de la main, avant d'enlever son gilet noir et de le déposé sur les épaules de Thomas. D'ailleurs, au moment où Newt c'était dévêtu d'une épaisseur, la mâchoire du brun avait bien faillait se décrocher et se fracasser au sol. Mais pourquoi ce tocard ce met-il en débardeur devant lui, bon sang ?

\- Tu … amorças Thomas, avant de se faire couper la parole.

\- Non, je n'ai pas froid.

Euh. Ce n'était vraiment la réponse à la question que Thomas allait poser mais, il ferait avec.

\- Maintenant, ne bouge pas de là, je vais chercher les clés, ordonna Newt en partant.

\- Attends, met au moins ton gilet !

\- Non, j'en ai pas besoin, fit Newt au loin, déjà partie. Et entre nous, il te va mieux qu'à moi, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Thomas, nullement conscient de la dernière phrase de Newt serra les dents. Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il ait froid mais, c'était aussi et surtout, pour éviter que les regards des autres ne s'attardent trop sur son corps. Newt était beau et c'était flagrant. Ces cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur son front, ces yeux plus noirs que marrons, son corps fin, élancé et musclé, son sourire lui donnait tout d'un ange. Thomas eut un pincement de jalousie.

\- Tommy ? demanda Newt, visiblement revenue de sa petite balade en passant sa main devant son regard. Lève-toi, on y va.

Devant le manque de réaction de la part du brun, Newt passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à se relever. Le dernier neurone encore en fonction de Thomas grilla littéralement et il se laissa faire.

.XXX.

Cela faisait dix minutes que Newt avait déposé Thomas sur le seul et unique lit de l'infirmerie et qu'il cherchait un – je cite – « foutu thermomètre et une foutu couverture ». Le brun le regardait s'afféré dans la pièce. Il avait totalement renoncé à lui proposé de l'aide, vu le regard noir et le rictus moqueur qu'il c'était pris la première fois qu'il avait osé lui demander. Du coup, c'était maintenant lui qui avait un rictus moqueur aux lèvres et qui regardait le blond cherchait comme un diable.

\- Tommy range ce sourire, ou alors je te laisse mourir ici, menaça le blond, avec un regard noir.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas, tu m'aimes trop pour ça, répliqua Thomas.

Newt ce figea et Thomas pensa qu'il avait dit une connerie et que Newt allait s'énerver ou alors que ce dernier c'était fait mal. Le brun pensa aussi que, rien que pour lui rabattre le clapet le blond allait le planté ici, tout seul et repartir en classe. Mais, il ne pensa nullement à la troisième option, qu'il pensait improbable il y a quelques heures de cela.

A la place des deux options qu'il c'était imaginé, Thomas vit Newt revenir lentement vers lui, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Ces mèches blondes lui cachaient les yeux et le brun déglutit lentement. Il ferma les yeux, se préparant à il ne savait pas quoi, d'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas pourquoi le blond était dans cette état-là, bon sang, il n'avait rien dit et rien fait de mal après tout. Alors, Thomas décréta que peu importe ce que Newt lui reprocherait, il hausserait la voix s'il le fallait et qu'il lui expliquerait qu'il rigolait. Thomas savait pertinemment que Newt l'aimait mais en tant qu'ami et c'était déjà bien suffisant, le brun n'allait pas en demandé trop.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente une pression sur ces lèvres. Les options ainsi que sa résolution de s'expliquer volèrent en éclat et il se figea. Newt était-il vraiment en train de l'embrasser là, maintenant, tout de suite ? C'était-il vraiment placé volontairement entre ces jambes ? Lui attrapait-il vraiment la nuque afin de rapprocher un peu plus leurs visages ? Surement que oui. C'était surement en train de se passer, véritablement.

Alors, Thomas s'administra une claque mental pour son manque de réaction, digne de celui d'une collégienne et passa à l'action. Qui sait si Newt était sérieux, il ne le laisserait pas fuir. Rapidement, il attrapa ces hanches pour le coller un peu plus à lui, inclina légèrement la tête afin d'avoir un meilleur angle et répondit au baiser.

Newt, ravie du déclic de Thomas se retira afin de poser sa bouche sur son cou et de le lui mordiller, faisant doucement gémir Thomas.

\- T'as jamais été malade, pas vrai, Tommy ?

Thomas, dont le corps commençait à sérieusement chauffer à cause des mains de Newt qui se faufilèrent discrètement sous son tee-shirt, secoua la tête de gauche à droite et lâcha un « Noon », dans un soupir obscène quand Newt lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille.

\- Je le savais.

Et aussitôt, il reprit sa bouche avant que Thomas ne se retire et lui dise :

\- Tu vois, tu m'aimes trop pour me laisser là, tocard.

Ce à quoi Newt lui répondit en le faisant taire de nouveau.

.XXX.

Quand Thomas et Newt repassèrent la porte de la classe, pour finir de suivre le cours, Minho les regarda tours à tours suspicieusement. Il attendit que les deux garçons rejoignent leur place avant lancer :

\- Alors, c'était comment l'infirmerie ?

\- C'est Newt qui s'est occupé de moi, l'infirmière était pas là.

\- Oh ça, vu la jolie marque rouge que t'as dans le coup, je n'en doute pas un instant que c'est Newt qui s'est occupé de toi, répondit sournoisement l'asiatique. Merci le surligneur, hein ?

Thomas eût à peine le temps d'hocher la tête et de s'accorder un sourire que Newt, un rictus moqueur et provocateur recommençait à agiter violemment le surligneur de haut en bas. Bon sang, l'enfoiré, gémit Thomas.


End file.
